Super Psycho Love-Fontcest(BloodRose) ONESHOT
by MariKyubi
Summary: La pareja BloodRose representa a UF!Papyrus y a SF!Sans, es una de mis favoritas a pesar del escaso contenido de la misma. Fic inspirado por la canción Super Psycho Love de Simon Curtis.(Recomiendo oír la canción antes) Este es mi primer historia Fontcest espero sea de su agrado. Basado en:Super Psycho Love-Simon Curtis Pareja:#BloodRose Escrito:MariKyubi Genero: Yaoi. ( 13?)


**_La pareja BloodRose representa a UF!Papyrus y a SF!Sans, es una de mis favoritas a pesar del escaso contenido de la misma._**

 ** _Fic inspirado por la canción Super Psycho Love de Simon Curtis.(Recomiendo oír la canción antes)_**

Ya hacia tiempo que por alguna extraña situacion mi universo y el de ellos se habia entremezclado, aunque no eran muy diferentes, aun eran muy confusas las situaciones, mi perro empezaba a alejarse de mi, se iba con el hermano de aquel esqueleto, se iba con aquel que tenia apariencias cercanas a mi, solian perderse por un tiempo mientras yo trabaja en la guardia real que ahora era mucho mas grande y aunque Alphys y Undyne peleaban por sus puestos no me interesaba nada de ahi, bueno solo una cosa, aquel esqueleto hermano de aquel clon mio, tenia apariencias cercanas a la de mi perro, solo que este no se veia tan basura, soliamos practicar juntos y vigilar unidos, aunque compartir trabajos era algo nuevo para alguien como yo, alguien magnifico como yo, el estaba a mi altura asi que le dejaba estar cerca, poco a poco nos habiamos vuelto mas cercanos, poco a poco iba a a su hogar o el al mio, compartiamos muchos gustos similares como las torturas y nuestros intentos secretos de cocinar algo.

Pero hace unos dias, aquel pequeño esqueleto con mi apariencia, se apegaba mas a aquel Papyrus, al cual si llamaba por su nombre,¿donde estaba ese perro para quitarle de encima esa molestia?, lo peor vino cuando Papyrus empezaba a hacerle mas caso a aquel Sans que a mi, ¿Como alguien podia ignorarme?, Y mas por una basura como el, mi alma se alocaba, mi ojo brillaba con ira cada que lo veia irse con ese asqueroso saco de huesos, trate de llamar su atencion muchas veces pero fue inutil.

Al poco tiempo de que me estuviera volviendo loco, me llegaron unos mensajes a mi telefono, cuando logre ver esas imagenes, estaba con ese saco de basura, varias imagenes muy graficas de esos dos hermanos y unos mensajes burlandose de mi, no sabia ni identificaba ese numero, pero al instante atravese con un hueso aquel telefono, temblaba todo mi cuerpo de ira, sonreia con enojo y reia como loco.

-¡Muehehe!-reia sin parar.

Estabamos caminando de regreso a nuestros hogares despues de haber ido a la guardia real, lo observe, ultimamente todo se habia vuelto silencios incomodos.

-Papyrus-le llame pero el solo veia al camino, mi mandibula se movio por si sola-Dime...¿por que ultimamente me siento no buscado?

Cuando me di cuenta de lo dicho ambos habiamos parado el paso, baje la vista y empece a temblar por el enojo, el habia tomado mi mandibula acercandose a mi craneo, ¿Por que alguien me provocaba tales sentimientos tan grandes?, le aleje su brazo, y me fui corriendo de ahi y por suerte el no me habia seguido o por lo menos no enseguida, llegando a casa me acoste en la cama, no queria ser patetico flojo como mi estupido hermano pero lo necesitaba, al cerrar mis cuencas algo vino a mi mente, aquel acercamiento por parte de Papyrus, despues vinieron mas imagenes a mi mente muy graficas de el junto a mi, desde un choque de dientes, unas caricias intimas, lamidas, mordidas, cadenas, vendas, movimientos continuos de ambos en sintonia, abri mis cuencas, ¿Como podia ser posible que tuviera saliva escurriendo de mi mandibula?, ese ardiente deseo de permanecerle solo a el y el solo a mi, teniamos que estar juntos, eramos los mejores en todo y mas si estabamos juntos, mi ojo brillaba con fuerza y mi alma, mi alma estaba brillando completamente, al igual que la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, pase mi lengua hecha de magia sobre mis dientes, Papyrus te deseo, deseo que grites que soy tuyo y que nuestras escencias se mezclen, al pensar en aquello, en gritar el nombre, mientras mas pensaba la saliva se deslizaba, y mi mano tocaba mi entrepierna con desesperacion.

-¡Papy soy tuyo!-Grite en la soledad de mi habitacion-¡Mas, mas, quiero todo de ti!¿Me amas verdad Papy? AAAH~

Caminaba siguiendote, por la oscuridad, como odiaba estos sentimientos que me provocabas, toque mis dientes y mordi mi guante, pero te amo ¿Lo sabes?, de repente vi como te encontrabas con ese asqueroso clon mio, mi enojo volvia a mi, Papyrus el no es importante alejate de el, tu mismo decias que era una basura, no vale nada, yo soy mas digno de ti, mi cuerpo ardia de rabia.

A la mañana siguiente caminaba a su lado dirigiendonos a la guardia real, me tomo de la mano y me volteo aferrandome a el acercando su craneo al mio, sonrei ante aquella accion, pero algo lejana pude distinguir una figura.

-Papyrus...

El miro hacia atras donde yo miraba y vio a su hermano ahi parado, lo sujete fuerte, y aunque el al principio iba a ir tras su hermano terminamos en un beso desesperante, lo seguia aferrando con fuerza, pero empezo a alejarse, con algo de molestia, le soltee.

Esa misma noche habia citado a alguien, con el nombre de alguien mas justo empezaba a llegar, no le di tiempo de nada, sonrei e invoque huesos afilados clavandoselos en los brazos y piernas, el cayo, mirandome sin comprender la situacion, casi no tenia nada de HP y eso me alegraba mas aun, sonrei ante su miedo, temblaba como la gallina que era, me acerque dandole una sonrisa "amistosa" con un hueso en mi mano lo clave en medio de su craneo fuertemente, sin importarme nada.

-Estas en mi camino basura mejor hazte polvo ya, el no te ama, me ama solo a mi-sonreia con emocion, con euforia-Papyrus es mío Muehehe-solo vi como se escurrieron unas lagrimas de este y se esparcio en polvo.

Dias despues, Papyrus estaba algo desolado, pero empezo a volver a mi lado, soliamos pasar mas tiempo unidos tanto que ahora dormia en su casa, decidi cocinarle algo, recien el llegaba de la guardia real, le extendi un plato con aquella comida, la probo y le sonrei, unos segundos despues pude notar como empezaba a el a inquietarse hasta caer hacia al piso pero yo lo agarre, no estaba inconsciente, solo no podria moverse durante un rato, sonrei habia funcionado, el me miro curioso, tratando de hablar, era hermoso cuando trataba de hacer algo asi que lo lleve al sillon y aproveche la situacion, lo acoste.

-...¿Q...Que...Ha...haces?-A duras penas logro pronunciar Papyrus, yo sonrei y poco a poco fui quitandole las ropas y luego amarrandole las manos.

Despues yo me desnude, meti una pastilla a mi boca y lo empece a besar, con pasion jugando su lengua y pasandole la pastilla, poco a poco notaba como su esqueletico cuerpo bajo el mio entraba en calor, vi como un miembro hecho de magia hacia presencia, empece a lamerlo con desesperacion, habia esperado tanto ese momento.

-Te amo Papy, es delicioso, tu eres mio solo mio-Después de lamer un rato su miembro segui con sus huesos dejandole pequeñas mordidas, oia algunos jadeos con esa sexy voz, me puse sobre su miembro y lo tome empezando a meterlo entre mis huesos de abajo, habia ya hecho una entrada para el,el unico que me tendria completamente, dolia pero lo amaba mas aun por eso, mientras introducia su miembro dentro mio escuchaba alguno que otro jadeo ajeno

-Papy es tan grande, puede que me rompa,¡Aaah¡- empece a moverme aun con dolor, gimiendo fuertemente una y otra vez su nombre-Soy tuyo Papy, me encantas, te amo, necesito mas de ti, Aaaah~

Poco despues senti como debajo mio aquel esqueleto volvia a moverse y cuando menos lo esperaba me atrajo a sus costillas agarrandome fuertemente y empezo a penetrarme con todas sus fuerzas el salivaba igual que yo, estaba gimiendo fuertemente su nombre moviamos ambos nuestras caderas en sintonia.

-Soy tuyo Papy~

-Lo eres, mio y solo mio Sans, te amo-me puse tan feliz de escucharle y el me lamio mis huesos del cuello y los mordio, yo solo podia gemir y mover mis caderas.

-Papy~ me vas a romper Muehehe~

-Amo esa risa tuya Nyehehe-junto sus dientws con los mios introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la mia, joder me tenia loco iba a explotar.

Me vine sobre sus huesos y aun asi el no paro, al contrario aumento las embestidas mas y mas, mi cuerpo ardia mas y mas, volvi a venirme, y senti como el se venia conmigo dentro mio, gemi fuertemente estremeciendome encima de el, junte mis dientes con los suyos y el me abrazo correspondiendo el beso.

-Te amo Papyrus-le dije.

-Yo a ti Sans, la proxima vez pideme que lo hagamos ¿entiendes?

No podia tener mas felicidad aun, el me correspondia a pesar de todo, yo lo amaria mas aun protegiendole de cualquier cosa y deshaciendome de aquellos que quisieran alejarle de mi lado.

Un beso tierno vino despues de eso.

 **FIN**

 _ **Espero les guste mi historia, si les gusta díganme para escribir más y mis amigas están tratando de convencerme que haga una segunda parte de esto con una venganza de SwapFell Papyrus por matar a su amor.**_


End file.
